


Kovalenz

by Ermigoa



Category: Perry Rhodan - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Zyklus: 0050-0099 Atlan und Arkon, Zyklus: 2400-2499 Negasphäre
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermigoa/pseuds/Ermigoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach Thoras Tod kommt es zur Konfrontation zwischen Perry Rhodan und Atlan. Und etwas nimmt seinen Anfang ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kovalenz

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte erhebt keinen Anspruch auf Kanonkompatibilität. Denkt euch eine Pararealität, in der Atlan _nicht_ die heterosexuellste Figur aller Zeiten ist ...

**Teil 1: 2043 A.D.**

Nur noch zwei von uns waren bei ihm, als Perry Rhodan sich endlich umwandte. Über die Schulter warf er einen letzten Blick auf die aufgebahrte und einbalsamierte Leiche Thoras, dann straffte er sich und zog die Uniformjacke zurecht.

Reginald Bull, der die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite geblieben war, atmete auf.

Ich lehnte neben der Tür an der Wand und beobachtete den großen Terraner unter halbgesenkten Lidern hervor. Er sah müde, beinahe verhärmt aus - kein Wunder, denn er hatte die letzten Tage kaum geschlafen.

Gedankenverloren ging er auf die Tür zu. Da schien er plötzlich zu bemerken, dass ich auch noch da war. Er hielt inne.

"Rhodan", sagte ich.

Er warf mir einen Blick zu, der so finster und hasserfüllt war, dass ich beinahe erschrocken wäre.

"Arkonide", zischte er.

Mit steifen Schritten verließ er das Mausoleum.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später - ich war längst wieder in meinem Haus - gab mein Visiphon ein Signal. Ich meldete mich, und der Bildschirm leuchtete auf.

Rhodan sah mich an, noch müder als zuvor. Das dreidimensionale Bild zeigte die Schatten unter seinen Augen, die weiße Narbe an seinem Nasenflügel, jedes Fältchen, das sich in den letzten Tagen in seine Stirn gegraben hatte, gestochen scharf.

Er sagte nichts.

"Terraner?"

Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Dann wischte er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Admiral", sagte er gepresst. Dann schienen ihm die Worte auszugehen.

Ich seufzte. "Vergiss es, Barbar", winkte ich ab. Ich nahm ihm seinen Ausfall nicht übel - nicht nach Thoras Tod, nicht im Hinblick auf die Rolle des Regenten dabei, nicht im Angesicht von Rhodans Konflikt mit seinem Sohn.

Und Rhodan kannte Arkon noch lange nicht gut genug. Was er hasste, war nicht _Arkon_ , auch wenn er das jetzt nicht sehen konnte.

Rhodan machte eine hilflose Geste. Er schien wirklich keine Worte mehr zu haben, doch die Verbindung abbrechen wollte er offenbar auch nicht.

Im Hintergrund des Monitorbildes konnte ich erkennen, dass er sich nach wie vor in seinem Büro aufhielt. Er brachte es wohl nicht über sich, nach Hause zu gehen, wo ihn alles an Thora erinnern musste.

"Komm zu mir", schlug ich vor. "Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen kräftigen Drink brauchen."

Nicht, dass ich vorgehabt hätte, ihn betrunken zu machen. Er brauchte aber offenbar die Ausrede für einen Besuch.

Er sah mir forschend ins Gesicht und nickte langsam. Dann schaltete er abrupt ab, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Und ich dachte an Thora, die ich nur einmal getroffen hatte. Sie war mir aus dem Weg gegangen.

 _Sie ist gealtert_ , kommentierte mein Extrasinn.

In der Tat: An der Seite des unsterblichen Terraners war sie gealtert, denn ihr war die lebensverlängernde Zelldusche verweigert worden - weil sie Arkonidin war! Die Zeit unseres Volkes sei abgelaufen, unsere Chance vertan. In mir jedoch hatte Thora einen Mann aus der Blütezeit des Reiches gesehen - und einen _unsterblichen Arkoniden_. Es war ihr nicht zu verdenken, dass sie mir lieber aus dem Weg gegangen war.

Und Rhodan, der Thora geheiratet hatte? Rhodan war auf dem besten Weg, sich in einen Hass gegen meine Heimat hineinzusteigern, der keinem von uns am Ende gut bekommen konnte.

Hass: Wegen der Maschine, die das Imperium regierte. Wegen Thomas Cardif, der sein arkonidisches Erbe herausstrich und seinen Vater hasste. Und vor allem wegen Thora, die er geliebt hatte und die nun tot war.

Rhodan war nicht der Mann, der es sich erlaubte, seine Gefühle herauszulassen: Er hielt sich streng unter Kontrolle, angespannt und verbissen, bis eines Tages alles herausplatzen musste - zum Schaden für Terra, für Arkon, für uns alle.

Nein, so weit durfte es nicht kommen.

Was er brauchte, war ein Ventil. Er musste sich abreagieren. Für einen Augenblick zumindest die Kontrolle gegen Leidenschaft tauschen, ganz gleich ob es leidenschaftlicher Hass war oder ... etwas anderes.

Und ich lächelte. Dem Gedanken war ich ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt.

* * *

Eine Stunde später saß er mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck auf meinem Sofa. Er wollte nicht hier sein; das war klar. Nur - anderswo wollte er im Augenblick noch weniger sein!

Rhodan nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein. Ein herber Rotwein, der zu seiner Stimmung passte.

"Zehntausend Jahre", sagte er abrupt. "Wie viele Frauen hast du geliebt?"

Endlich. Ich hatte die Frage erwartet. Und ich hatte die Antwort parat, die ihn von dem vorgefertigten Gesprächspfad abbringen musste. Denn es würde ihm nichts nützen, wenn ich ihm von denen erzählte, die ich geliebt und verloren hatte, ihn nicht trösten, wenn ich ihm versicherte, dass er darüber hinwegkommen würde. Es würde ihn nur daran erinnern, dass einem Unsterblichen wie ihm dieses Erlebnis wieder und wieder bevorstand. Denn die Selbsttäuschung, dass ein Mensch nur einmal lieben könne, erlaubte er sich gewiss nicht, auch nicht jetzt.

In gespielter Empörung zog ich die Brauen hoch.

"Nur die Frauen?" Provozierend sah ich Rhodan ins Gesicht.

Er zuckte zusammen. Für einen Augenblick wirkte er tatsächlich verwirrt; Zeichen dafür, wie sehr der Mann, der von seinen Leuten "Sofortumschalter" genannt wurde, unter den Ereignissen der letzten Tage litt. Dann sah er mich konsterniert an.

"Lass die Scherze", meinte er gepresst.

"Du enttäuschst mich, Terraner!", spöttelte ich. "Da habt ihr kleinen Barbaren euch nun aufgemacht, den Weltraum zu erobern, und selbst meinem ehrwürdigen Volk die Stirn geboten - aber jetzt reagierst du wie ein römischer Patrizier, dem man zumutet, einmal die passive Rolle zu spielen."

Prüfend sah er mir ins Gesicht, ob ich es auch ernst meine. Schließlich lachte er leise, humorlos. "Ich weiß nicht, warum ich davon ausgegangen bin, du seist nur an Frauen interessiert", murmelte er. "Nun gut, da war Marlis Gentner ..."

"Von einem einzigen Präzedenzfall auf die allgemeine Regel schließen?", tadelte ich sanft. "Aber, aber, Barbar!"

Rhodan blinzelte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und beugte sich vor. Seine Augen waren plötzlich klar - klarer, als sie es seit Tagen gewesen waren. "Wir können nicht alle einer hochgezüchteten zwanzigtausendjährigen Kultur entstammen", sagte er mit beißendem Spott. "Wie fühlt man sich so als Relikt? Sei ruhig stolz auf dein Erbe - außer _Erbe_ ist ohnehin nichts mehr da!"

Nun war es an mir, zusammenzuzucken. Der Niedergang meines Volkes, den ein Teil von mir immer noch nicht recht wahrhaben wollte, tat beinahe körperlich weh.

Rhodans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen, kalten Lächeln. Kein Zweifel, er genoss den Treffer, den er gelandet hatte.

 _Entscheide dich_ , forderte mein Logiksektor. _Jetzt oder gar nicht._

Ich goss mir Wein aus der Karaffe nach, stand von meinem Sessel auf und setzte mich neben Rhodan auf das Sofa. Er sah mich überrascht an.

"Prost", sagte ich und stieß mit meinem Glas gegen das seine. "Keine falsche Zurückhaltung, Terraner - Produkte einer _hochgezüchteten zwanzigtausendjährigen Kultur_ beißen für gewöhnlich nicht. Oder nur auf speziellen Wunsch." Ich warf ihm einen provokativen Blick zu.

"Lass das", sagte er brüsk und wandte sich konsterniert ab. Er war es offenbar nicht gewohnt, dass ein Mann so offen mit ihm flirtete.

Ich lachte und lehnte mich zurück. Da entspannte er sich wieder ein wenig und brachte es sogar fertig, über meinen Scherz zu lächeln.

Aber immer wieder warf er mir prüfende Blicke zu, als frage er sich, was ich wohl als nächstes tun oder sagen würde.

Eine Weile saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander. Seine Hände spielten nervös mit dem Stiel des Kristallglases. Gelegentlich rieb er sich nervös den Nasenflügel. Schließlich setzte er das Glas mit einem lauten Klirren ab und sah mir ins Gesicht.

"Warum du?", stieß er heiser hervor. "Warum du und nicht Thora?" Und er stieß mir mit dem Zeigefinger an die Brust, wo der Zellaktivator hing, der mir seit zehntausend Jahren die relative Unsterblichkeit verschaffte.

Ich griff nach seiner Hand, hielt sie fest, bevor er mir noch einmal gegen die Brustplatte stoßen konnte.

"Ich weiß es so wenig wie du", sagte ich leise. "Meinst du, ich hätte mir diese Frage nicht oft genug gestellt, in all den Jahren? Ich habe nie eine Antwort gefunden. Und ES? Du weißt, der Alte spricht am liebsten in Rätseln. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wozu das Geistwesen mich brauchte."

Rhodan ließ nicht erkennen, ob er mir überhaupt zugehört hatte. "Sie war beinahe eine Terranerin", sagte er bitter und zog seine Hand zurück. "Nicht mehr wie früher. Nicht mehr diese Arroganz, dieser Hochmut. Am Ende war sie eine von uns."

Jetzt ging er doch zu weit! "Sie war Arkonidin", sagte ich scharf. "Und du tätest gut daran, das nicht zu vergessen."

Er fuhr zurück und starrte mich an. "Bilde dir nicht zuviel ein auf dein Volk", gab er beißend zurück. "Ihr haltet euch für etwas besseres und kuscht doch am Ende vor einer Positronik!"

Es reichte! Ich schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht, dass er zurückprallte.

Er reagierte sofort, packte mich an den Schultern und beugte sich vor, dass ich seinen Atem auf dem Gesicht spüren konnte. "Ich hasse dich, Arkonide!", zischte er. "Dich und dein ganzes überhebliches Volk!"

"Was hast du denn zu bieten, das so viel besser wäre?", schlug ich zurück. "Dass ihr ein junges Volk seid? Keine Angst, das gibt sich! In Selbstüberschätzung könnt ihr es jedenfalls mit den besten aufnehmen. Arrogante Höhlenwilde, die glauben, sie könnten es mit der Galaxis aufnehmen! Du weißt noch gar nicht, was _galaktisch_ wirklich bedeutet, kleiner Barbar!"

Einen langen Augenblick starrten wir uns finster an. An Rhodans Schläfe pulsierte eine Ader, und meine Augen hatten zu tränen begonnen.

Ich stieß ihn zurück, dass er gegen die Lehne des Sofas prallte, und war im selben Augenblick über ihm. Mit der Rechten packte ich ihn am Nacken.

Dann küsste ich ihn.

Für einen Augenblick reagierte er nicht: Sein Körper war steif unter meinem, die schmalen Lippen zusammengepresst.

Ich lachte. "Du kannst mich nicht täuschen, kleiner Barbar", murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen und fasste mit der Linken zwischen uns, presste den Handballen an den Verschluss seiner Hose.

Er stöhnte auf und fluchte, wie ich es noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. Doch als ich ihn wieder küsste, blieb er nicht länger passiv. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, meine Zunge drängte in seinen Mund, und es durchfuhr mich wie ein Blitzschlag: pures Adrenalin.

 _Ja. Genau das._

Eine ganze Weile kämpften unsere Zungen um die Vorherrschaft. Er schmeckte nach herbem Wein und Frustration, nach schlaflosen Nächten und Verlangen. Sein Schenkel presste sich zwischen meine Beine, und jetzt war es an mir, aufzustöhnen.

Der Terraner nutzte die Gelegenheit, den Spieß umzudrehen; schon hatte er mich mit dem Rücken auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas gepresst. Sein Mund war fordernd, hart, seine Zähne stießen klackend gegen meine, und seine Hände schoben sich unter mein Hemd.

Meine Finger gruben sich in seinen Haaransatz, und mit der anderen Hand zog ich ihn enger an mich. Ich spürte, wie es ihn durchfuhr - alle seine Muskeln spannten sich für einen Augenblick, und er stöhnte in meinen Mund.

Schließlich mussten wir beide Luft schöpfen. Schwer atmend sahen wir uns an.

Rhodan lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, und seine Finger, die eben noch über meine Brust gestrichen hatten, zögerten plötzlich. Er sah mich an, als sehe er mich zum ersten Mal, und ein unbeschreiblicher Ausdruck flog wie ein Schatten über seine Züge. Ein Blinzeln - noch eines - dann entriss er sich abrupt meinen Armen und stand auf. Mit dem Rücken zu mir rang er um Beherrschung: Er bebte - vor Erregung, vor Zorn, vor Verwirrung, ich wusste es nicht.

Er ergab ein sehr ansprechendes Bild, zerzaust und aus der üblichen Ordnung gebracht, das Hemd von den Schultern gerutscht, der Gürtel geöffnet. Rhodan war ein hagerer Mann, der leicht knochig hätte wirken können, doch unter der Uniform steckte ein sehniger Körper, steckten wohldefinierte Muskeln und ...

 _Willst du nicht ein Holo aufnehmen? Das hält länger_ , ätzte mein Extrasinn.

Ich rief mich zur Ordnung. Keine Zeit, Rhodans Körper zu bewundern: Jeden Moment würde er wieder zu grübeln anfangen, und dann brachte ich ihn sicherlich nicht noch einmal so weit, dass er endlich losließ und es sich erlaubte, seine Gefühle herauszulassen.

Nichts da.

Schon war ich ebenfalls aufgestanden und hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen. Ich presste mich eng an seinen Rücken und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Angst vor der eigenen Courage, kleiner Barbar?"

Damit hatte ich ihn wieder; ich konnte spüren, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten.

"Ich gebe zu, Frauen sind meist eher mein Fall", murmelte ich ihm zu. "Aber alle paar hundert Jahre mache ich eine Ausnahme. Fühle dich geehrt!"

Mit einem Ruck entwand er sich meiner Umarmung und drehte sich um. Seine grauen Augen waren kalt, sein bleiches Gesicht wirkte verkniffen, die Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Doch seine Hände bebten noch immer, und ich wusste, dass er am Rande seiner Selbstbeherrschung angelangt war.

"Verdammt, Arkonide!", platzte es aus ihm heraus, und mit einem Mal war er über mir, ungestüm, ganz der wilde Barbar, den ich ihn so oft im Scherz genannt hatte. Seine Finger gruben sich in meine Haare, seine Lippen pressten sich an meine, seine Zunge forderte Einlass in meinen Mund.

Und ich begegnete ihm mit der gleichen atemlosen Ungeduld.

Rhodan war kein Mann, der leicht die Kontrolle aufgab. Spröde und gelegentlich etwas steif, tat er sich mit Leidenschaft schwer. Aber jetzt war er zornig genug - auf mich, auf Arkon, auf sich selbst, auf das Universum -, dass er sich gehen ließ.

Endlich.

Unsere Hände griffen nacheinander, zerrten an unserer Kleidung, während wir in Richtung des Sofas stolperten. Wir taumelten gegen den Beistelltisch, dass die Weinkaraffe ins Wackeln kam, doch unsere Lippen ließen nicht voneinander.

 _Rotweinflecken!_ , mahnte der Extrasinn.

 _Klappe_ , dachte ich zurück, besaß aber genügend Geistesgegenwart, den Terraner von dem Tischchen wegzusteuern.

Wir schafften es nicht bis zum Sofa; auf dem dicken Teppich sanken wir zu Boden.

Wir umschlangen uns, gierig und voller Ungeduld. Hastig, mit ungelenken Fingern, entledigten wir uns lästiger Kleidung. Rhodans Augen waren dunkel geworden, und die meinen tränten, wie sie es lange nicht getan hatten. Atemlose Küsse, Körper, die sich aneinander pressten ... für eine lange Zeit gaben wir uns völlig unserer Leidenschaft hin.

Schließlich lagen wir beide da, erschöpft und atemlos, zerzaust, schweißnass und voll der wohligen Mattigkeit, die nur eines im Universum zustande bringt.

Ich drehte mich zur Seite und sah Rhodan an.

Schwer atmend lag er auf dem Rücken, eine Hand vors Gesicht gepresst. Feine Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und seiner Brust, rannen in kleinen Rinnsalen hinab. Ich widerstand der Versuchung, ihnen mit den Fingerspitzen zu folgen.

Ruhig blieb ich neben ihm liegen, auf einen Arm gestützt, und wartete ab.

Schließlich ließ er den Arm sinken und drehte sich zu mir um. Seine grauen Augen musterten mich prüfend. Sie waren klar und scharf.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Da tat er einen tiefen Atemzug und gab endlich den letzten Rest seiner Anspannung auf.

"Manchmal hasse ich dich wirklich, Arkonide!", sagte er heiser, während sich ein Mundwinkel nach oben zog. "Dich und Arkon und alles, wofür du stehst."

Ich lächelte. "Ich dich auch, Terraner," gab ich zurück, "ich dich auch."

* * *

 **Teil 2: 1347 NGZ**

Als Perry Rhodan von seiner Konfrontation mit KOLTOROC ohne seine Ritteraura zurückkam, wusste ich, es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er wieder einmal vor meiner Tür stand.

Es war Abend, als er schließlich auf der SOL auftauchte. Hier wie auf den Schiffen des Hangay-Geschwaders und des Einsatzsgeschwaders ARCHETIM wurde noch immer gefeiert. Wir hatten gesiegt. Die Retroversion war vollzogen; die Terminale Kolonne zog ab; der Chaopressor selbst war tot.

Rhodan hatte gewonnen.

Dass ihm der Triumph schal schmeckte, hatte er nicht sehen lassen. Die alten Freunde wussten es natürlich; man kannte ihn schließlich, auch wenn er noch immer der Meinung war, die meisten von uns durch seine betonte Gefühllosigkeit täuschen zu können.

Ich wusste es besser.

Als mir der Servo meldete, wer mich besuchen kam, stand ich auf und kam ihm entgegen. Kaum hatte sich das Schott hinter ihm geschlossen, waren seine Lippen auf den meinen. Wir umschlangen uns, als hätten wir uns wochen- statt tagelang nicht gesehen, unsere Körper eng aneinander geschmiegt, vertraut wie die eigene Haut.

Schließlich barg er das Gesicht in meiner Schulter.

"Verdammt", murmelte er.

"Du hast hoch gepokert und gewonnen", sagte ich leise. Was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen? Ich wusste, was er fühlen musste. Er hatte seine Ritteraura aufgegeben, um KOLTOROC im entscheidenden Moment von der Waffe abzulenken, die er mitgebracht hatte - und er war erfolgreich gewesen! Doch das Opfer kam ihm dennoch schwer an. Längst hatte er den Kosmokraten nicht mehr vertraut, doch die Ritteraura stand ihm nicht für jene, die sie verliehen hatten, sondern für die Ideale des alten Ordens. Für ihn war sie nicht nur das Relikt unserer damals schon nicht ganz freiwilligen Arbeit für die Kosmokraten: Sie war das Symbol des besseren Teils von ihm, der noch an das Gute im Universum glaubte.

Rhodan war eben immer noch ein Idealist, selbst nach dreitausend Jahren.

 _Du warst nie so jung, was?_ , spöttelte mein Extrasinn.

Aber es war keine Frage der Jugend. Rhodan und ich, wir waren uns in vielen Dingen ähnlich und im Laufe der Jahre nur ähnlicher geworden. Doch in einem Punkt würden wir uns immer unterscheiden: Er würde nie zum Zyniker werden. Das entsprach nicht seinem Temperament.

Und gerade deshalb waren wir, trotz all unserer Ähnlichkeiten, auch nach bald dreitausend Jahren immer noch ein so gutes Team.

Wie hatte Julian Tifflor einmal in einer berühmten Rede gesagt: "Wenn zwei Männer immer wieder die gleichen Ansichten haben, dann ist höchstwahrscheinlich einer von ihnen überflüssig." Diese Gefahr bestand für Rhodan und mich nie.

Er hob den Kopf und sah mir in die Augen. "Ich beneide dich", sagte er rauh. "Und gleichzeitig wünschte ich, du wärst das verdammte Ding auch los. Nicht gerade sehr entschlossen, was?" Und er lachte bitter auf.

Was sollte ich tun? Ich küsste ihn wieder.

Das war immer unsere Antwort gewesen, in all den Jahren - unser Trost und unsere Zuflucht. Wir hatten einander manche schwere Stunde erleichtert. Doch auch von den guten Stunden hatten wir viele geteilt.

Gebraucht hatten wir einander jedoch am meisten in den schweren: Er war für mich da gewesen nach Arkons Ende, nach Mironas Tod, nach jenen bitteren Tagen, als ich Gäa verlassen hatte. Er hatte nach dem Verrat und Tod seines Sohnes, nach Gesils Verschwinden, nach der Konfrontation mit der politischen Wende auf Terra, die zur Gründung von Camelot geführt hatte, bei mir Trost gesucht. Wir hatten uns aneinander festgehalten, als wir von den Kosmokraten aus der Lokalen Gruppe verbannt wurden.

Jetzt war es wieder einmal Zeit dafür. Nicht wahr?

"Komm", sagte Rhodan und zog mich in Richtung meines Schlafgemaches.

Mein Extrasinn versetzte mir einen schmerzhaften Impuls.

Ich hielt ihn zurück.

"Was ist mit Mondra?", fragte ich. Unsere jeweiligen Beziehungen waren nie ein Hindernis gewesen; was zwischen uns war, war etwas anderes. Doch wenn er vor einer schönen Frau floh, um Trost bei mir zu suchen, sollte er besser genau wissen, was er tat!

Rhodan schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht jetzt. Vielleicht später."

Die Beziehung zwischen Mondra und ihm war offensichtlich noch immer in der Schwebe. Ich hoffte für ihn, dass er sich bald zu einer Entscheidung durchringen würde.

Er zögerte; dann sprach er weiter. "Heute brauche ich dich."

Ich grinste ihn an. Da wurde er beinahe rot. In Dingen des Herzens war er nie eloquent gewesen. Er war zwar längst nicht mehr so steif, wie er einmal gewesen war, doch eine gewisse Zurückhaltung würde er wohl nie loswerden.

Er verzog das Gesicht. "Was ist mit ... wie heißt sie noch?", lenkte er ab.

Jetzt war es an mir, den Kopf zu schütteln. "Nichts ernstes."

Er hob spöttisch die Brauen.

Ich lachte und zog ihn an mich. "Wollen wir, Barbar?"

Wir nickten uns zu, und Arm in Arm gingen wir hinüber in den anderen Raum.

Dann gab es keine Worte mehr zwischen uns; wir sprachen mit Fingern, Lippen, Zungen. Vertraute Hände auf vertrauter Haut. Niemanden hatte ich je so gut gekannt; niemand hatte mich je so gut gekannt. Jeden wunden Punkt der Seele, jede empfindliche Hautstelle, jeden Nerv, den man berühren konnte. Um nichts hätte ich diese Vertrautheit missen wollen, ganz gleich, was sonst in unserem jeweiligen Leben war.

Und ich wusste, dass es ihm nicht anders erging.

Viel später, als wir eng umeinander geschlungen dalagen und die Mattigkeit auskosteten, sprach ich ein wenig davon laut aus.

Eine Weile sah er mich so nachdenklich an, dass ich mich schließlich aufrichtete. "Was?"

Er grinste. "Vielleicht sollten wir zwei uns einmal ernsthaft zusammentun", schlug er halb scherzhaft vor.

Da lachte ich ebenfalls. "Wer weiß? Vielleicht irgendwann."


End file.
